Network or cyber-security is an important national priority and of great importance to customers of networking products. Given the dependence of the United States on the Internet, and networking in general, there is a considerable effort to ensure that a networking infrastructure is adequately protected from attacks. In recent times, some large companies have experienced significant Distributed Denial of Service (DDoS) attacks against their VoIP infrastructure and have been aggressively pursuing solutions that can help them to detect and mitigate these attacks in near real-time.